


Infiltrates

by GinTonic



Category: SECHSKIES (Band), Winner (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV)
Genre: M/M, 双性, 强迫依存症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinTonic/pseuds/GinTonic
Relationships: Song MinHo/Eun JiWon, 大豆cp - Relationship, 宋旻浩/殷志源, 豆大
Kudos: 11





	Infiltrates

1.

宋旻浩今早被房东勒令交租，他看了看堆在角落里那堆还没卖出去的油画，默默低下头，考虑要不要给上岩洞那家按摩店拉客挣外快。

首尔的夜晚一如既往充斥着肉欲横流，它不声不息地吞噬一切，再归还更多的漠然。

他最终还是去招揽醉醺醺的男人们，把他们带进后巷的小门里，毕竟欠着两个月房租，他没什么选择。

一个男人从街角的酒吧出来，头发明显精心打理过，穿在身上的西装也熨帖昂贵，眉目漂亮得刺眼，宋旻浩没法不被吸引注意力，他赶紧凑到对方身边，言语熟练地招揽。

殷志源心情不是很好，身后那个喋喋不休的声音让他头疼，他脸色不耐地回过头，看到对方明亮的眼睛，还有下唇那个性感的唇钉。

他听见自己鬼迷心窍的声音：“你们店里都像你一样好看么?"

宋旻浩立刻明白过来眼前这个漂亮男人的话中所指，“我不是...店里没有男孩。”

殷志源没什么兴趣地摆摆手，“跟我走么？"

他大概会拒绝，但他现在已经把这个男人压在从未感受过的柔软舒适的大床里，可能是那两个月的房租，家里还需要偿还的债务，也可能只是想单纯的发泄压力。

殷志源禁止他开灯，急躁又不耐烦地递给他润滑剂。宋旻浩把这理解成有钱人的怪癖，可他在黑暗的环境里如同迷路的小狗，幸好窗帘是拉开的，借着城市的光污染依稀能看到殷志源的轮廓。

殷志源叹了口气，主动吻在宋旻浩的嘴唇上，撬开他的牙齿，舔过舌根和上层口腔。又湿又痒的感觉让宋旻浩发抖，他第一次经历如此缠绵的湿吻，灼热的黏糊糊的，是让他心悸喜欢的躁动不安。

润滑液是草莓味，黏腻的空气弥漫着人工合成的甜香，殷志源的后穴夹着宋旻浩的手指，凌乱不堪的呼吸暴露了宋旻浩的紧张。他的三根手指已经开拓了很久，耐心的程度不亚于对待自己的每一幅画作，他在腺体反复戳刺，肠道的黏膜包裹着手指，像是进行绵长依赖的亲吻。腺体的刺激感使殷志源头晕目眩，铃口流出来的腺液汇集成透明水渍，黏在他的肚子上牵连出晶莹细丝。

男人似乎很喜欢跪趴的姿势，性爱一开始就主动撅起屁股，他听见殷志源破碎的呼吸声，黑暗却让他无法看见对方的脸。“别...别碰我那里。”殷志源浑身一抖，极其抗拒地拍开宋旻浩摸向他性器的手。宋旻浩尴尬地搓了搓手，摸不透这个男人在床上到底是放荡还是保守的类型。

“我可以进去么？”宋旻浩喘着气，阴茎在殷志源的臀缝间磨蹭，这个行为显然引来殷志源的害臊，气呼呼地说：“快点！”

在床上容易气急败坏。宋旻浩记下来，也放下自己没必要的克制，掰开对方柔软的屁股，阴茎抵在张合的肉穴缓缓操进去，肠道瞬间撑到极致，酸胀感让殷志源忍不住塌下了腰。

宋旻浩像是站在摇摇欲坠的祭坛之上，殷志源的身体为他彻底敞开，充满褶皱的甬道紧紧吸附着他。骨子里隐藏的乖戾一点点苏醒，宋旻浩抬起殷志源的腰，发狠地操开软糜的肉穴，每一次都抽离到顶端再整根没入，精准地顶弄到腺体又进入深处。殷志源的屁股被宋旻浩掌控在手里，随着操弄被捏来捏去。

殷志源只想放肆的哭叫出来，徘徊在喉咙里的呻吟已经不能让他宣泄，屁股里的阴茎狠狠捣着他的敏感点，将穴口细嫩的肌肉操进操出，似乎要完全撑开肠道里的褶皱，他快要死在灭顶的快感中。

“慢点...慢点...”殷志源带着奶音哀求，意识里习惯认定只要撒娇就能管用。他用尽全力翻过身子去搂宋旻浩的脖颈，却更深地吞进那根阴茎，从敏感点传来的快感让他忍不住呜咽着蜷起来，往罪魁祸首怀里钻。

真的是很会撒娇，在家里备受宠爱的人才会有的甜美。宋旻浩摸了摸他汗湿的脊背，毫不留情继续发狠操弄，完全没有一开始的耐心，掐住殷志源的腰，捅在湿软流水的穴肉里。

2.

殷志源再醒来就是下午了，他本来就嗜睡，被折腾一晚浑身酸疼更不愿意起来。青年只是看着乖巧，他全身上下都是对方昨晚胡乱咬出来的痕迹。殷志源看到床边还有青年的衣服，知道人还没走，便站起来去找他，后穴没清理干净的液体从屁股流到了大腿上，感觉简直糟糕透顶。

午后滚热的光线从客厅窗帘缝隙钻进来，在宋旻浩赤裸的后背上留下一条窥视的光线，他坐在地毯上逗lucy咬小鸭子玩具，无害的样子和昨晚在床上大相径庭。

“哥，你醒啦？”

殷志源这才彻底看清青年的身体，每寸皮肤下都是紧致的肌肉，覆盖着许多意味不明的纹身。殷志源看他朝自己走过来，莫名瑟缩了一下。

“我喂过狗狗了。”

lucy像个雪团子蹭在宋旻浩怀里，目前就是个忘记老父亲的形象，殷志源看着心烦，他十分注重隐私与个人空间，青年给了他一种被入侵领地的别扭感。

“我身边没有那么多现金，等会一起出去吃饭，我把钱取出来给你。”

宋旻浩的笑容僵在嘴角，半晌才反应过来殷志源指的是昨晚的嫖资。他张了张嘴，很想说不用了，但明明他又很需要这笔钱，只好悻悻闭嘴。刚才还兴奋的神色瞬间像瘪掉的气球，无精打采。

在男人眼里他只是个从街边带回家的按摩棒，恰巧脸对了胃口。宋旻浩想，自己甚至还不知道他的名字。

“我叫宋旻浩。”

青年突如其来的自我介绍让殷志源有些发懵，他敲了敲方向盘，还是回答了自己的名字。“那个...旻浩，你有没有什么想吃的？”

他说旻浩的时候，不自觉带上软软的鼻音，就像昨晚受不住操的撒娇奶音，听的宋旻浩耳根发烫。他刚准备回答，室友的电话就打了过来，他听着听着变了脸色。

“志源哥，能拜托送我回我的公寓么?”

还是来晚了一步。

室友愧疚地解释是房东趁他出门的时候把宋旻浩的东西都扔了出来，宋旻浩没听进去，对着被打翻的颜料愣神。瓶瓶罐罐被毫不怜惜地扔在柏油马路上，五颜六色的混合在一起，往下水通道缓慢流淌。

他蹲下身子，捡起一同被扔出来的画，被捆住翅膀的天使安静又绝望的和他对视。

殷志源看得心堵，走过去揉了揉青年的头发，“你房东在哪？”

宋旻浩不知道殷志源也可以是凶巴巴的，男人瞪圆兔子眼和房东争辩了半个小时，要不是情况严肃，宋旻浩都能为殷志源的口才鼓掌。

“两个月的房租给你，道歉。”

房东脸红脖子粗的败下阵来，不情愿的给宋旻浩道了歉。宋旻浩嗯了声，却对殷志源笑了。他知道在这一刻他是被保护的，殷志源彷佛是他的洗礼，为他镀上一层灿烂的金。

宋旻浩坐在殷志源家里的客房，拆开殷志源陪他买的画材，还有打包进殷志源家自己为数不多的物品，有种虚无缥缈的感觉。

显而易见，他被包养了，没有出息的，心甘情愿的。

实际上没什么大不了，他对殷志源说了家庭的情况不是为了博取同情，也没有想过殷志源会说出半年的包养条件，大概是他昨晚的表现让殷志源满意，身边正好需要这样听话的床伴。

宋旻浩打开电脑的备忘录，一笔一笔把殷志源今天给他花的钱记下来。

3.

殷志源有个无法摧毁，难以启齿的秘密。

如果他经历过的痛苦有等级，这绝对是无休无止的噩梦源头。即便与这个秘密共存了这么多年，每当触摸到它时，它仍像道无法愈合的细小伤口，不痛不痒的存在着。可就是这道几厘米的隐秘裂痕，成为了他永远跨不过去的巨大鸿沟，阻断了他幻想中渴求的生活。

“呀，宋旻浩！哪有拉面里放大蒜的？”殷志源放下泡面碗，生气地瞪圆了眼睛。

“我以为会好吃嘛...”宋旻浩吐吐舌头，自己尝了一口后，勉勉强强地咽下去，“还行啊哥。”

殷志源在宋旻浩可怜巴巴的眼神中硬着头皮把剩下的拉面吃完，把碗一推，“去刷碗。”青年真的是很容易满足的类型，他笑眯眯地亲了一口殷志源鼓起的腮帮，眼角都泛起甜蜜。

长久稳定的关系以及轻易可以敞开的真心不是殷志源所习惯的。宋旻浩为他特意去学做甜食，在他滑膜炎复发的时候背他爬上爬下，做爱后汗津津也要拥抱在一起。现在宋旻浩穿过缭绕的烟雾和做爱后的甜腻空气，给了他一个吻。那张近在咫尺的脸，在毫无发觉的隐秘角落，似乎成为殷志源的某种救命稻草。

宋旻浩庆幸，殷志源不是小说或者影视作品里积欲成疾，癖好变态的那种金主。除了不让开灯，触碰性器这两点外，殷志源在床上乖顺黏人的倒像是被包养的那个，任由宋旻浩发泄青年人过剩的精力。

他不打游戏的时候，就过来坐在一边捧着脸看宋旻浩画画，眼睛亮晶晶的，喜欢的不得了。等殷志源无聊了，便跨坐在宋旻浩身上软乎乎地打盹，宋旻浩一手抱着他一手画画，某种疯狂挣动的情绪像泡沫没完没了地冒出来，将他密不透风的包裹住。他更紧地抱住殷志源，像是一株被猎物触发，即便被破坏践踏也不会松嘴的捕蝇草。

“你最近有去看心理医生么?”朋友递给宋旻浩一根烟，他摆摆手拒绝了，殷志源在戒断期，他也放下了无关紧要的瘾头。

“我已经不需要了。”宋旻浩含糊其辞，拿起新淘来的古董相机给朋友们拍照，显然是不想提及的话题。对方递给他一个了然的眼神，“谈恋爱啦？也好，不像当初泡在画室里疯狂画画就行。”

朋友们凑在一起，话题很快就充满了十八禁相关和各色八卦，免不了打听宋旻浩的新恋情，宋旻浩的态度一直躲躲闪闪，更是引起了朋友们的好奇心。

“旻浩？”有人在后面拍了拍他的肩膀。

“志源哥？”宋旻浩在彼此眼中都看到了意外，“这么巧？”

“这家店是我朋友开的，他找我过来坐坐。”殷志源看到了宋旻浩身后那帮青春洋溢朋友，有眼力地说，“好好玩吧，我请你们。”

“等一下，哥。”宋旻浩没去管朋友们兴奋的欢呼声，男人今天明显去了美容院，他不放心地拉住了殷志源的手腕，“我想陪你一会儿。”

殷志源和他一起走回自己吧台的位置，他喝了一半的金汤力杯子下已经压了好几张别人递来的联系方式，宋旻浩抽出那几张白色的小纸片说：“很受欢迎啊志源哥。”

殷志源笑了笑，凑近他耳边用软绵绵的声音说：“吃醋啦？晚上回去我都是你的。”他就是喜欢看宋旻浩明明害羞却装出毫无波动的样子，怎么逗怎么有趣。

宋旻浩看着调酒师放在一边的容器，有些心痒。

“你会么？”殷志源不信任地看着他，虽然得到酒吧老板的允许，却觉得宋旻浩充满了虚张声势，毕竟他连拉面都煮不明白。

宋旻浩冲他挑挑眉，熟练地摇晃调酒壶后，在酒杯里依次加入利口，百利甜，君度，最后又倒入点伏特加。他拿起一张别人留给殷志源的联系方式的小纸条，用打火机点燃，毫不留情地扔进了酒杯里，瞬间燃起一束蓝色的漂亮火焰。

“这样我就放心了。”

臭小子。殷志源希望此刻酒吧的灯光能掩饰他的脸红，他用柠檬盖下火焰，喝下那杯滚热的掺杂纸灰的轰炸机。

宋旻浩喜欢火焰鸡尾酒，甜蜜掩藏在最底层，而长在心里的欲望的火则永远都扑不灭。三shot喝下去殷志源化了眼线的眼角变得嫣红，带了一丝浑然天成的媚，表情也变得迷迷糊糊。拜酒所赐，殷志源解开了衬衫的第三颗扣子，露出了胸上的那颗小痣，撩拨的宋旻浩燥热不堪。

“哥，回家吧。”

他帮殷志源脱下鞋和外套，男人似乎是知道到家了，神志不清的要上厕所，嘟囔自己要尿裤子了。宋旻浩被他磨了一路，哭笑不得，扶着他往厕所走。

宋旻浩不好意思看，从身后抱着殷志源，眼睛直直盯着天花板。殷志源划拉半天也没解开拉链，难受的在宋旻浩耳边直哼唧，“旻浩...旻浩，帮帮我...”

“哥不是不让我碰那里么？”宋旻浩亲了口殷志源酡红的脸蛋，诱哄道：“不让碰就尿裤子啦？”

喝多的人根本一点反抗能力没有，也别说拥有清醒的意识，自己定下的条条框框更不记得了，他靠在宋旻浩的肩膀上嘀嘀咕咕，“不要尿裤子...”

他很想知道殷志源为什么不让开灯做爱，他曾以为是对方身上有不想被看见的伤疤，可他感受到的明明是滑腻的触感，像一捧打发的新鲜奶油。

解决完殷志源的生理问题，他索性把男人抱在浴缸里，脱下他的衣服。趁虚而入确实卑鄙，但宋旻浩正在这么做。男人柔软丰润的胸部，光滑可爱的宝宝肚，没有丝毫的缺点，他有些意外，又有些莫名其妙的失落。

“哥，闭眼睛。”宋旻浩哄小孩似的，给昏昏沉沉的殷志源洗澡，他的手逐渐下滑，离秘密越来越近。

鲜花圣母绽放了她百合花般的性器。  
4.

压抑的闷热让宋旻浩的大脑一片空白，他呼吸急促，血液翻腾。

他的手指滑进一片柔软的肉缝，像是小小的滑嫩蚌肉，藏在男人偏小的囊袋下。还来不及反应，就听到殷志源的闷哼，宋旻浩抬起手的速度快得如同碰到一块烙铁。

他坐在床边看着殷志源睡熟的脸，身体内部撕裂般胀痛，看似冷静的面庞下如同山火爆发。

他知道自己心里有这种病症。看心理医生的次数屈指可数，医生告诉他事出有因，可以慢慢治愈。当时他忙着为家里的事和学费焦头烂额，解决心理情况太过奢侈，漠不关心带来的结果就是名为依存的寄生虫渐渐转移，钻进心里顺着血液爬满四肢百骸，早已没有一条一条清除的机会。

某种肮脏的念头像烧开的热水在胸腔里翻滚，煎熬的使他体无完肤，想要冷静而点燃的烟草没起什么作用，烟熏火燎的让眼睛酸胀发痛。

烟头的火光熄灭了，宋旻浩解开了殷志源的浴袍带子。没有勃起的阴茎和小巧的阴囊下，隐秘的凹陷香艳可怜地挤在属于它的位置上，还是处子般的浅淡颜色，阴唇也不像女人一样肥厚。宋旻浩屏住呼吸，手指滑过内阴唇，浅浅地插入到窄小的阴道口。

甬道温暖又紧致，和殷志源熟睡的身体连接在一起，没有逃逸，纹丝不动。美丽晦暗的花朵在这一刻绽放，裂缝里的甜蜜滋长了扭曲的欲望，刺激和欢愉如同有了实体，幽灵般缠绕上来。宋旻浩的手指在里面转圈窥探，发现了上端敏感的褶皱，他尝试顶弄那块软肉，果不其然听到睡梦中殷志源含糊的呻吟。

他已经越界了，避免在对方留下印象不可挽回之前，宋旻浩忍住继续下去的欲望，眼里充满欲求不满的戾色，抽出沾上淫液的手指，清理好一切后去了客房。

宋旻浩和殷志源睡在一张床上好久了，但殷志源今天醒来时身边没有睡过的痕迹。宿醉让他口干舌燥，出去倒水时喊了几声旻浩，却没有人应答。

殷志源推开客房的门，油画颜料的味道格外明显，宋旻浩在床上补觉，看起来是熬夜画画了。殷志源在干涸的笔刷上沾沾颜料，蹑手蹑脚蹲在宋旻浩面前，在他鼻孔下画了两簇鼻毛，又点了一颗大黑痣。

麻痒的感觉让宋旻浩睁开眼，没注意到殷志源往身后藏什么的动作。“哥。”青年露出一个迷糊的傻笑，“亲亲。”

青年的脸实在好笑，殷志源看他可爱，把半边脸颊凑过去，宋旻浩抱着他小狗似的胡乱又充满爱意的猛亲好几口后，松开了殷志源的脖颈，小心翼翼问：“哥，你身体有没有不舒服？”

殷志源正拼命憋笑，听到青年的话后动了动身体，没在意地回答：“没有啊。”

大概这就是做贼心虚。宋旻浩暗暗松了一口气，他感觉到殷志源一直在抿嘴试图隐藏兔牙，有些摸不着头脑地问：“哥你笑什么呢？”

按照殷志源的性格，估计又是做了什么坏事。宋旻浩忙跳下床翻看被里是不是藏了奇怪的动东西，伴随着殷志源越来越大的笑声中跑到卫生间。

“哥，这种颜料不容易清理的！”

最终宋旻浩洗干净后，上唇肌已经被他搓得通红，殷志源笑得兔牙逃出，还称赞达到了丰唇效果。宋旻浩委屈怨念地盯着他，殷志源忙抱住青年脸贴脸亲他，小熊橡皮糖一般软软甜甜。

5.

宋旻浩还是去看了心理医生。从那天开始不断冒出的黑暗念头融化着他的理智，这是个诅咒，从他越界开始，殷志源的这个秘密给了他多少在梦里的下流妄想，就成正比的给了他多少煎熬。

“你有按照我说地尝试么？”宋旻浩的心理医生是个温柔的女性，这几天她称得上是宋旻浩黑暗情绪的唯一倾诉者。

“我有在努力。”宋旻浩抬头看着鹅黄色的天花板，平静地回答。

两小时的心理疗程结束后，医生递给宋旻浩几个黄色的透明药瓶，“药物只是辅助作用，我还是希望你能接受我的提议。”

宋旻浩把药放进包里，忽略了她的后一句话。

他顺路买了殷志源想吃的披萨，回到家时对方还在睡觉，他喜欢殷志源刚睡醒的时候，可以趁机占口头和行为上的便宜。“哥醒醒，”他拍了拍殷志源的屁股，“我买了披萨要不要吃？”

听到披萨两个字，殷志源的身体率先坐起来，眯着眼含糊的嗯了一声。

“那你亲我一口，啵啵。”

殷志源伸个懒腰，凑过来带着刚睡醒的热度软乎乎亲了他一口，宋旻浩被可爱得不行，抱住男人准备亲一会，接触到掌心的皮肤却是不正常的滚烫，摸他的额头才发现男人发烧了。

“买点药吃就行，总打针才不好...”殷志源也后知后觉自己的情况，昨天水没热好他就着急洗澡，现在头疼地絮絮叨叨。 见宋旻浩不理会他的话，只好顺从抬起手让青年帮自己穿上外套。

殷志源害怕打针，小孩子似的趴在宋旻浩怀里，纤长的睫毛紧张地眨来眨去，弄得宋旻浩脖颈的皮肤发痒忍不住笑道：“哥，不可怕的，忍一秒就好。”那么害怕针头，却能容忍下来纹身枪头的疼痛，宋旻浩有时候觉得这个男人真的不可思议。

殷志源蜷着身子躺在宋旻浩腿上又昏昏沉沉地睡了一觉，生病的男人乖巧可爱，宋旻浩着迷于殷志源对他展露的脆弱和无防备的依赖，每一点都把他更深拉向无法自拔的泥沼。

殷志源睁开眼的时候，青年正把头靠在墙上打盹，看起来十分疲惫。他赶紧直起身，揉了揉对方可能早已发麻的腿，青年半梦半醒中感受到有人在按摩他血液不通畅的双腿，迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼，自然的把嘴唇贴到殷志源的额头上试温，“退烧了。”

“辛苦你了旻浩，我是不是很麻烦？”殷志源埋头在他的颈窝，闷闷地道谢。宋旻浩对他来说确实是救命毫毛的存在，像是离太阳越来越近融化了多年筑起的冰墙，他在最上端即渴望救赎，又担心被燃烧殆尽。

“没有，小学生病患里是最乖的。”宋旻浩开玩笑说，“回家后要报答我。”

“嗯，我发烧的话屁股里肯定也会更热。”殷志源面不改色地说。

“哥，我不是这个意思！”

宋旻浩要的报答只是让他陪自己看电影，殷志源不喜欢看爱情片，不停吐槽女主角每天起来都失去记忆的设定，唠叨半个小时后总算睡着了。耳根清净了，宋旻浩终于心无旁骛的把电影看完。

屏幕黯淡的亮着，宋旻浩摸了摸殷志源挺拔的鼻梁，低下头在陷入酣睡露出兔牙的嘴唇上轻柔吻了一口。

不健全的恋爱关系。医生是这么定义的，“难道你不想摆脱情绪和他好好谈恋爱么？”

他想，他怎么不想啊。可是在他健康起来之前，仅限几个月的包养关系一定也结束了，殷志源会不会厌烦他去找下一个人呢？

“你等等我，只喜欢我好不好？”

6.

殷志源做了一个糟糕的梦，他梦见宋旻浩发现了他身体的秘密，带着嫌恶的眼神，冷漠地操进他的阴道口。

他大汗淋漓地睁开眼，从浑浊不清的噩梦里醒来，仍然留存的恐惧感令他窒息。

“哥，别忘了下午来看我的画展。”他接起电话，听到宋旻浩暖烘烘的声音，安心感才重新沉淀下来。“帮我找一下电脑里有份电子合约，我忘记传了。”

殷志源打开他的电脑，还没等问他密码，青年就在电话另一端回答道，“密码是哥的生日。”宋旻浩很喜欢做这种无意义的小事，可就是这种细微末节，单纯又复杂，缓慢点滴到殷志源的心里，没有办法毫不在意。

他把文件照下来给宋旻浩发了过去，简洁的电脑桌面上还有一个名为账本的备忘录文件。殷志源狐疑地点开，里面详细列好了每一笔自己为宋旻浩花的钱。

“你把我给你的钱记下来干嘛？”

“努力挣钱还给哥啊。”

殷志源搞不明白，还钱的行为在他眼里完全是有点愚蠢的多此一举。

宋旻浩紧张地站在展厅，有艺术家前辈支持，来画展的人比他预想得多。直到殷志源戴帽子的身影出现，他绷直僵硬的身体才放松下来。

殷志源被宋旻浩拉着，一路慢慢看他的画。和自己十指相扣的青年，在他眼里比阳光更温暖耀眼，比流水更坚韧温柔。“我们旻浩是最棒的。”他用力捏了捏青年的手掌，莫名自豪地说。

“其实我很多作品灵感都是志源哥。”

殷志源其实看不太懂那些混合的油彩想要表达什么，羞赧地说：“我哪会给你什么灵感啊。”

“志源哥不是看到那份清单了，我会努力工作的，”宋旻浩认真望着殷志源的眼睛，“平等关系不是交往的前提么？我是准备要和志源哥正常交往的。”

“我要当志源哥的男朋友。”他一字一句，对他深陷于疲惫沼泽中清冽涌出的希望，对他的骨中之骨，肉中之肉说。

没有任何顾虑的纯粹爱情被身体的畸形秘密桎梏，殷志源从未想过拥有，可他确确实实喜欢宋旻浩，像一只慢慢冲青年翻出柔软肚皮的刺猬。迷恋与依赖将他日夜侵蚀，在他毫无自信的胆怯荒原里生出爱来。

他大概会找个恰当的时机向宋旻浩展露自己的秘密，包括自己对他的情感，一句句说给青年听。

7.

“哥。”宋旻浩气喘吁吁地跑过来，“有点堵车，没等太长时间吧？”

“还好，你干什么去了？”

“有个喜欢的艺术家的画展。”宋旻浩扯了个谎，不准备把自己去看心理医生的事情说出来。他最近情绪高涨得肉眼可见，连治疗也前所未有的积极配合起来。

殷志源今天穿了一双到膝盖下方的白色足球袜，扣着棒球帽，嫩得像二十代的大学生。宋旻浩推着购物车，另一只手紧紧拉着殷志源，生怕男人被拐跑似的。

宋旻浩皱着眉，认真挑选性用品架子上的润滑剂和避孕套，殷志源浑身不舒服，”快点，这东西随便买不就好了。”

“不行啊哥，上次你买的避孕套太小了我戴不进去。”

听到这句话殷志源害羞地想甩开宋旻浩的手，对方不肯放开，两人吵吵闹闹往前走，宋旻浩听到有人叫他的名字。

声音对他来说太过熟悉，他下意识松开了刚才还不愿意放开的那只手，“爸。”

殷志源看着青年慌张走向父亲的背影，在短裤上擦了擦紧握到汗湿的手，拿起在货架上的一袋家庭装薯片，盖住了那几盒性用品。

只有这家超市卖一种进口的火腿，父亲说想吃好久了特意来买，“那位是你朋友么？”喜欢的人，朋友，金主...宋旻浩局促起来，结结巴巴不知道怎么介绍，“就是之前，那位买我好多画的哥哥...”

宋旻浩的父亲极力邀请殷志源来去家里吃饭，殷志源不知道宋旻浩对他父亲说了什么，不想去却实在架不住热情，只能凶巴巴地瞪宋旻浩。

照片上的宋旻浩带着黑框眼镜，留着傻气的锅盖头，对镜头露出一排整齐的牙齿，充满活力的笑脸 像个蓬松可爱的小蛋糕。下一张照片是宋旻浩小时候的全身照，男孩穿着超人标志的内裤，呲着缺失门牙的笑容。殷志源抬头看看现在的青年，噗地笑出声。

“别看了哥。”实在太丢人了，宋旻浩想抢过那本相册，殷志源转了个圈躲开他的手。宋旻浩又黏糊糊地凑过来，小声问：“你没生气吧？”

殷志源知道他指的是被拉来吃饭这件事，他揉了揉宋旻浩的耳垂，“没有啦，我只是有点尴尬。”

“我只是还没准备好把你介绍给他们，以后会解释的。”宋旻浩声音带着认真的急迫，殷志源的情绪不知为何却越发黯淡下去。

晚饭的时候，殷志源才明白宋旻浩的父母是把自己当作支持他事业的好哥哥。这么理解或许是最正确的，否则他大概会被认为是个喜欢年轻男孩的变态。毕竟他们之间的关系，不堪脆弱的就像宋旻浩放开他的那只手和被隐藏在薯片下的避孕套，见不得光的。

宋旻浩看他表情不对，连忙转移话题到家里的琐事上去。殷志源机械地往嘴里塞饭，他沉浸在宋旻浩给他的恋爱幻象里太久，让他错认为那些甜腻是他生活不可或缺的一部分。不仅用金钱来换取不属于他的感情，甚至摇身一变成为对方家人所感激的对象，殷志源发觉他在做这个世界上最虚伪的事情。

“旻浩啊，最近心理医生看的怎么样了？”

殷志源思绪更加混乱不堪，他看向僵住的宋旻浩，“心理医生？”

“没什么，”宋旻浩急急地接过话，“不是大问题。”他阻止了还想说什么的父母，一顿饭吃得汗流浃背。

古怪的沉默一直维持到他们回家，殷志源心头的焦躁盘根错节，他极需一个答案，一个发泄的出口，可宋旻浩抿紧嘴唇，窝在沙发里一动不动，拉起警戒线把自己围进了安全区。

令人难以忍受的持续沉默让殷志源的不安像成熟的棉花膨胀爆开，他听见自己苦涩的声音，“你去看心理医生，是不是因为我包养你的原因？”

宋旻浩猛地抬起头，他的表情更确定了殷志源内心的想法，“旻浩，跟我说说好么，算我求你。”

殷志源以为宋旻浩的心理是因为抗拒包养这种关系才会出现问题，但青年对他说了一个陌生的名词，强迫依存症。

看着他吃饭，睡觉，撒娇，高潮，甚至生病，对宋旻浩来说都是享受，隐形病症像毒药在身体里扩散，折磨的他鲜血淋漓，却甘之如饴。殷志源就是宋旻浩的依存。

“医生说，需要依存症的另一方也接受治疗。”宋旻浩抓了抓刚染不久的金发，声音带了丝咬牙切齿，“我没同意。”

殷志源听到这句话，仿佛呼吸不到足够的空气，一条搁浅在岸的鱼等待被捡走开膛破肚，他几乎是从嗓子里挤出声音，“为什么不同意？”

宋旻浩抱住了他，精瘦有力的身体隔着衣服穿透来的温度让殷志源打了个哆嗦。

“我知道哥的秘密，我不想让你去剖析自己的痛苦。”宋旻浩的手渐渐下移，暗示意味地拍了拍殷志源的臀肉，殷志源下意识推开他的怀抱，隐藏在内部的秘密被对方秘而不宣地掌控在手里，恐惧地想让他尖叫。

“哥，说出这些我也很痛苦，可我的目的不是让你害怕。”宋旻浩颤抖着拉住殷志源的手，接触到的彼此的指尖都僵硬冰凉。他如同即将失去最后一块金子的守财奴，抓住仅存的宝藏，但又害怕失去而心力交瘁。

“你明明也喜欢我，我们不是可以坦诚拥有彼此么？”隐隐约约透露着某种变质的爱的气息，宋旻浩的声音泛出病入膏肓的甜蜜。

殷志源从来没有如此自相矛盾过。一方面他在渴求宋旻浩，另一方面理智告诉他还可以挽回他们糟糕的状态。他曾以为自己才是陷入泥潭不愿意放手紧紧攀附住宋旻浩的人，却不知道他们都深陷其中。

“别让我离开你。”

他们心底同时生出细密的网，密密匝匝将彼此编织在一起，那些幸福、痛苦、占有、欲望，统统都是此消彼长。黑暗是不能拯救黑暗的，他们只能无声地融为一体，彼此渗透。

少了遮遮掩掩，这是他们真正意义上彼此坦诚的性爱。

宋旻浩捏着男人两瓣臀肉，手指陷在柔软的丰腴里。那个私密的小口彻底暴露出来，承受着宋旻浩灼热潮湿的呼吸，在他注视下微微张开。宋旻浩用鼻尖蹭了蹭殷志源的大腿，含住了那块柔软的蚌肉，用舌头舔舐着阴核，把它变得又湿又肿。

殷志源害羞得快要流出眼泪，他从未喜欢过自己的另一个器官，更别说他现在的快感都来自于那里。前所未有的陌生快感让他一时间抓紧宋旻浩的头发，又想起青年极其宝贵他的头发，急忙放开改为抓住身下的床单。

那条灵活的舌头地戳弄让他浑身发抖，整个人都快化成一滩灼热淫乱的水，湿漉漉的外阴唇变为成熟的烂红，不断吐出黏白的汁水。殷志源像只发情被摸了尾巴根的小公猫，嘴里的津液和眼泪一起往下淌。

宋旻浩抬起头，在那已经艳红紧致的肉穴里插入手指，淫液遍布的甬道发出咕啾一声响。男人的敏感点比女人的要浅，宋旻浩还记得上次的位置，轻车熟路地找到了褶皱的敏感点专心顶弄。

黏热的淫水包裹指缝，又热又紧地吸附着他，又骚又腻。

殷志源被两根手指弄得快要发疯，这个女性器官带给他的羞耻自卑等等都溃烂瓦解，洪水滔天般的快感将他击垮。殷志源弓起身子，痉挛般喷出一股淫水，被玩弄到潮吹的事实让他忍不住大声抽噎起来。

“哥，别哭啊。”宋旻浩凑过去亲吻他的泪水。

高潮后带来的破碎和依赖让殷志源搂住他的脖子，往自己深切喜爱的青年怀里靠，好半天才从迷蒙的状态中剥离，“我有没有很怪...”

“才没有，”宋旻浩声音低哑，眼里闪过燥动不休的光，“志源哥因为我才高潮的，非常非常美。”

宋旻浩托着他汗湿的脊背，把早已蓄势待发的阴茎操进熟透的穴口，滑腻的阴道迫不及待地吞进整根，通畅无阻的进入深处。

殷志源毫无防备，被这一下操出惊叫，青年的阴茎用力操开湿媚的软肉，和手指是无法相提并论的粗度。他身体的内部结构和女性也不同，没有功能的子宫生得浅，龟头每下冲撞都顶在宫口，殷志源本能的害怕这种被操开的感觉。

他骑在阴茎上挣扎，被过度开发的身子不给他多余反抗的机会。殷志源是让家里和朋友宠大的娇嫩，手扑腾着去打宋旻浩，却被青年按在床上，从上到下操得更狠更深。

这副总是羞涩纯洁的身体，带着心口不一的淫荡，敏感又禁不住操。宋旻浩把内心的黑暗灵魂注入到对方的身体，在淫靡的肉洞里转化成猛烈的冲撞。

殷志源能感受到又一次高潮带来的潮吹，可宋旻浩没有让他发泄的意思，透明喷溅出来的液体顺着流满阴茎，挤出来的淫水溅到床单上。

“哥，我就在你的身体里。”宋旻浩喘着气，不再想掩饰自己的想法，“会不会因为我怀孕啊？”

“它没有那个功能，”殷志源被束缚在宋旻浩给他的快感里，在高潮余韵里哆嗦着认真回答，“所以你可以射进来...”

宋旻浩因为这句话感觉到了前所未有的安逸感，因为殷志源飘忽不定的心沉沉落地。

他终于不会离开自己了。

宋旻浩又抽插几十下，似乎准备把阴道里剩余的水都挤干净一样，把精液灌进了缺失残破的子宫里。

殷志源的双腿夹紧了宋旻浩，诡异的满足感袭遍全身，似乎在为这种完整感喝彩。或许他会坚持让宋旻浩和自己一起走出内心的阴霾，又或许会一起沉沦在这种病态的感情中不再抵抗。

怎样都好。

我一头栽进命运里，就像跌进一个深渊，我心里只有一个人，那就是你。*

*来自《一个陌生女人的来信》


End file.
